Promessa de Amor
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Harry vê Voldemort matar a pessoa que ama. E fazlhe uma promessa: que iria ser feliz sem ela e que continuaria com a sua vida.


Promessa de Amor

A guerra finalmente tinha acabado e o bem acabou por triunfar, mas com um grande preço: a morte de pessoas que gostamos. E Harry estava numa cama de hospital a ter pesadelos da batalha final e na pessoa que perdeu.

Porque é que aquilo lhe acontecia sempre a ele. Porque é que ela não seguiu os conselhos dele e se afastasse daquela maldita guerra. Mas não, ela teve de ser mais teimosa que ele e participou na guerra. Se ele soubesse o que iria acontecer, teria a deixado amarrada em casa. Amava-a tanto, mas agora ela tinha morrido. Não esperava que ela fosse sucumbir aquela maldita guerra. Hermione tinha sido pega desprevenida e um dos Devoradores conseguiu imobiliza-la e levá-la à presença do mestre. Só tarde de mais é que Harry se tinha apercebido do que tinha acontecido. Quando ele finalmente, chegou junto da clareira onde Voldemort, só lhe restou ver a sua amada a sofrer vítima da Maldição Cruciatus. Quando Voldemort reparou em Harry proferiu as palavras mortais em Hermione, de modo a dar a sua atenção para Harry. Ainda se lembrava das últimas palavras de Hermione: Amo-te, mas me esqueça. Promete-me que vais ser feliz. E ela morreu, com uma expressão serena apesar de muito ter sofrido. Harry sentiu uma enorme raiva de Voldemort por lhe ter tirado mais uma pessoa importante na sua vida, mas mesmo assim não se distraiu do seu objectivo: matar Voldemort. Sabia que só ele o podia fazer e iria aproveitar agora, que a maior parte dos devoradores estavam mortos, tais como Bellatrix, Pettigrew, os irmãos Lestrange, Macnair, Lucius Malfoy, entre outros. Reunindo dentro de si todo o amor que sentia e expulsando a raiva (tarefa quase impossível), Harry proferiu as mesmas palavras que Voldemort tinha usado momentos antes para matar a sua amada: Avada Kedavra. E o feitiço foi diferente daquele que Voldemort usava: em vez de sair a típica luz verde, saiu uma luz vermelha que atingiu Voldemort directamente no coração, matando-o instaneamente. Harry estava muito fraco e acabou por desmaiar. Acordou uma semana mais tarde, lembrando-se dos últimos acontecimentos e começou a chorar. Só quando se acalmou é que reparou que não estava sozinho. Sentada numa cadeira ao lado da sua cama estava Ginny Weasley a dormir profundamente. Pelas suas olheiras, Harry deduziu que ela tinha chorado e que estava ali há muito tempo. Ficou a olhá-la, Ginny parecia um anjo já que estava a dormir muito serena, como se não dormisse há muito tempo. Enquanto Harry estava a olhar para a ruiva lembrou-se das últimas palavras de Hermione: promete-me que és feliz. Harry pretendia seguir o que prometeu a Hermione, antes desta morrer, mas não agora, pois havia muita dor no coração dele, mas ele sabia a quem podia recorrer quando decidisse refazer a vida. E essa pessoa estava ali a dormir à sua frente. Antes de começar a namorar Hermione, Harry tinha tentado uma relação com Ginny, mas que acabou por não resultar. Sabia que Ginny ainda gostava dele e que nunca tinha-o recriminado quando terminaram o namoro, pois tinha-se apercebido que iria sofrer e que nunca conseguiria competir com Hermione, por isso afastou-se, mas tanto Harry como Hermione sabiam que Ginny sofria em silêncio por não ter a pessoa que mais amava.

Suavemente abanou a ruiva, que acordou sobressaltada.

- Ah, Harry. Já acordaste? – falou Ginny com uma voz um pouco sonolenta. – Desculpa ter adormecido, mas não tenho dormido bem nas últimas noites.

- Não faz mal. – falou Harry num tom suave. – Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Há quase uma semana. – respondeu Ginny. – A medi-bruxa disse-me que tinhas usado uma enorme quantidade de energia, o que fez com que ficasses muito fraco.

- Como está a tua família? – perguntou Harry, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver que um véu de dor tapou os olhos azuis da ruiva.

- Bill está vivo, mas está num coma profundo. Os médicos acham que ele acabará por morrer. Charlie apenas sofreu algumas escoriações, mas rapidamente recuperou e está ao lado da mulher e dos filhos na Roménia. Percy morreu vítima de um Avada Kedavra que estava destinado a mim. Ele salvou a minha vida no último minuto. – falou Ginny, não contendo o choro. Harry a abraçou e ela acalmou-se e continuou a falar. – Fred e George também estão bem, pois evitaram a zona de guerra pior. Quanto a Ron enlouqueceu, devido às várias Cruciatus que recebeu de Bellatrix e de Malfoy e ainda não se recuperou completamente dos ferimentos que sofreu e está também em estado de choque após a morte de Bill, Percy, Hermione e do meu pai, os médicos dizem que ele perdeu a vontade de viver e é por isso que não está a lutar para se tentar manter vivo. O meu pai morreu, quando foi apanhado de surpresa por Lucius Malfoy, que lhe mandou uma Avada Kedavra pelas costas. Foi nessa altura que Bellatrix e Lucius morreram às mãos de Fred e de George. Quanto à minha mãe, está bastante inconsolável após tudo o que aconteceu aos vários membros Weasley. Se Bill morrer será o golpe para ela. Está muito fraca e se aguentar mais um ano será sorte e nem os gémeos a conseguem alegrar. Sofremos bastantes perdas e a minha família está desagregada, Charlie está na Roménia, pois aqui ele iria se sentir mal, pois não conseguiu salvar três irmãos e o pai. Fred e George também estão bastante abalados e nem mesmo a loja que mantêm os faz alegrar. Se Bill e Ron morrerem, a minha mãe sofrerá muito com isso, e nem mesmo o facto de eu, Charlie e os gémeos termos sobrevivido faz com que ela melhor. Temo pela vida dela.

- Oh Ginny! – falou Harry, comovido pelo que a ruiva tinha passado na última semana, mas nem mesmo assim não parecia muito abatida. – Sabes se mais alguém morreu?

- Do nosso lado, só morreu Moody. – respondeu Ginny. – Do lado do Quem-Nós-Sabemos, não restou ninguém. Todos os Devoradores morreram, quer pelos aurors, quer pelo facto de quando Voldemort desapareceu levando com ele todos os Devoradores que sobreviveram, os lobisomens foram expulsos e neste momento estão numa ilha qualquer a fazerem companhia aos Dementors, já que o novo Ministro decidiu que quem agora iria guardar Azkaban eram gigantes.

Uns dias depois Harry teve alta, mas como ainda precisava de alguém que cuidasse dele, Ginny foi morar com ele durante uns tempos na Mansão Potter (que pertencera aos antepassados de Harry), pelo menos até Harry estar completamente recuperado, o que aconteceu em algum tempo. Mas Ginny acabou por não se ir embora, já que com as mortes de Bill, Molly e Ron, Ginny acabou por não querer ficar sozinha na Toca, pois aquela casa iria trazer-lhe muitas recordações e também não se queria mudar para a Roménia, pois não queria incomodar o irmão mais velho. Harry acolheu-a na sua casa de braços abertos e durante meses, eles viveram em perfeita harmonia e como amigos. Aos poucos e poucos, Harry foi ajudado Ginny a superar a morte dos familiares.

Aos poucos o carinho que Harry nutria por Ginny foi aumentado e lentamente se foi tornando em amor. Aos poucos, Harry foi demonstrado o seu amor a Ginny, mas levou as coisas nas calmas pois não a queria assustar, nem que ela se fosse embora. Aos poucos, Harry foi conquistando a ruiva que habitava no seu coração, através de jantares românticos e passeios maravilhosos. Aos poucos, Ginny foi cedendo aos avanços de Harry, pois ele a tinha feito sentir tão segura e tão querida, que não duvidou nem um segundo quando se atirou nos braços de Harry e confessou que ainda o amava e que nunca o tinha esquecido.

Um ano mais tarde…

Harry e Ginny tinham levado na calma o namoro e aos poucos foram organizado o casamento, que aconteceu no dia em que completavam um ano de namoro. Foi uma cerimónia simples e muito linda e entre os convidados se encontravam Charlie com a família; os gémeos com as respectivas famílias; McGonagall; Lavender com o marido Dean; Parvati com o marido Seamus; Padma com o namorado Ernie; Hannah Abbot; Susan Bones; Neville Longbottom com a mulher Luna, e entre outros.

Uns meses mais tarde, Ginny descobriu que estava à espera do primeiro herdeiro, mais tarde descobriram ser uma menina a quem chamaram Molly Jane Weasley Potter. Dois anos mais tarde nasceu o segundo filho do casal, desta vez um rapaz a quem chamaram Arthur John Weasley Potter. Por fim, três anos depois nasceram os últimos filhos do casal, gémeos, uma menina a quem chamaram Hermione Beatrice Weasley Potter e um rapaz a quem deram o nome de James Billius Weasley Potter.

Os quatro entraram em Hogwarts, tiveram as suas brigas, namoros, detenções e descobertas, mas sempre muito acarinhados pelos pais.

Harry e Ginny viveram muito felizes durante muitos anos, rodeados dos filhos e dos netos, morreram os dois no dia em que o neto mais novo dos dois, filho de James e Marie, completava oito anos.


End file.
